Imaging special effects, that can alter a user's perception of a scene, are often employed in movie productions with great entertainment effect. Such techniques can create parallax and perspective changes, simulated 3-dimensional views and other effects. Some existing methods to achieve these results require extensive manual effort, expensive software tools and a relatively advanced level of operator expertise. Other approaches require filming with multiple cameras from multiple viewpoints and performing post processing interpolation, which may also be expensive and can introduce undesirable artifacts in the resulting images. These approaches are also subject to the physical limitations of position and motion imposed by the rigging and tracks upon which the cameras are mounted.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.